Strange Bedfellows
by Rassilon001
Summary: Mikasa and Annie decide to settle things once and for all. War makes strange bedfellows, as they say, and in the war for a heart, these two take no prisoners.


**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its assorted characters. They belong exclusively to Hajime Isayama and Madman Entertainment.

**Summary:  
**Mikasa and Annie decide to settle things once and for all, the only way two beautiful women can. War makes strange bedfellows, as they say, and in the war for a heart, they take no prisoners. Rated PG-13 for Action Violence and Blatant Fanservice.

* * *

Two fighters stared each other down on a rather strange field of combat.

Nearby, a voice rang out, carried by a sound system to every ear. It was Jean Kirstein, speaking into a microphone.

"Ladiiiies aaaaaand gentlemen! You are witness to the dawn of a new age! A glorious bout of combat the likes of which you have never before seen!"

Various cheers came from the audience, many still hidden in shadows as Jean stepped into the light, waving his arms dramatically to accompany his grandiose announcing.

"In this corner! Weighing in at a sweet sixty-eight kilograms! The amazonian beauty! The dancer of blades! Able to kill you with her pinkie alone... Miiiikaaasaaaa Ackermaaaaaaaaaan!"

The dark-haired beauty raised up her weapon in hand as the adoring crowd hooted and hollered, doing her best to remain aloof and calm despite her present circumstances. Certainly, it was the most unusual sort of fight she'd ever been in her life, but she'd never backed down from a battle before, and she saw no reason to now.

Especially considering who her opponent was.

"And in this corner! Weighing in at a lovely fifty-four kilograms! The blonde bruiser! The leggy kicker! The gal everybody loves to hate and hates to love... Annnnnnnnniiie Leoooooooonhaaaaaardt!"

The slim blonde did not move, she may as well have been sculpted from marble, but her cheeks were rosy. She was beyond mortified by her present circumstances, but with what was at stake she had absolutely no choice in the matter. She tilted her chin up and squared her shoulders, glaring across the way at her opponent.

Their field of battle? A wide bedspread of white sheets. Their armorments? A baby-blue corset and garters for Annie and a pink babydoll for Mikasa. Their weapons of choice? Pillows. Exceedingly _fluffy_ pillows.

The prize?

Tied to a bedpost nearby on full display in nothing but a pair of boxers, Eren Yaeger could only watch with a horrified sort of fascination as the two girls prepared to throw down on his behalf. The winner earned the right to set him free or, alternately, keep him tied up as long as they liked. He might've offered a token protest but for the cloth gag between his teeth, rendering him incapable of saying anything other than a muffled grunt or two.

Sasha Blouse stepped between the girls wearing nothing but a tasteful bikini of pale yellow, and holding up a scorecard.

**Mikasa: 0.  
****Annie: 0.  
****Round One.**

Connie jingled a bell in hand, and the match began. Annie wasted no time in making the initial attack, sweeping out with the pillow in hand to whap Mikasa upside her head, sending the amazonian beauty crashing down to the covers of the bed. She flung out her arms to halt her fall, then lashed out with a blow to Annie's unprotected stomach, nailing her good under her guard.

Blow after cushioned blow, the two former graduates of the 104th Trainees Squad continued to wail on one another without mercy or quarter. Given their weapons of choice, neither girl was able to make much headway in inflicting lasting damage on their opponent. Nevermind a killing blow. This was, however, not the point. The point was utterly lost on both Mikasa and Annie as they tried to defeat one another with every bit of strength they had. Fortunately, the point was _not_ missed by the audience, however, as they gleefully ate every last bit of delicious eye candy that jiggled, bounced, or shimmied into view.

Connie and Jean continued to narrate, trading off thoughts as the two girls whacked away at one another with pillows, sending the occasional tuff of feathers floating into the air.

"We have some special guests with us today," Jean added, seeing a break in the action as Mikasa and Annie circled one another, panting heavily, bosoms heaving.

"That's right, Jean. Today we have Levi, combat expert extraordinarie..."

"Hmn," the dull-eyed man replied, wear little more than a pair of boxers and a sleeveless t-shirt.

"... and Zoe Hange, one of our foremost statistical experts. Zoe, your thoughts?"

"So glad you asked!" she replied, adjusting her glasses and straightening her nightie. "If you go just by the numbers, then the numbers definitely favor Miss Ackerman. She has the height and weight advantage over Annie, as well as the longer limbs. Makes her the ideal fighter in a one-on-one like this. However, it has been noted that Miss Leonhart is an expert at wriggling out of tight situations, and has incredible stamina, it may prove more advantageous for her to wear her opponent down and strike when Mikasa's all tuckered out instead."

"So you're hoping this match goes the distance?"

"Definitely!"

"I'll second that!" cheered someone in the audience.

"Whooo!" cheered Sasha.

Someone (it may have been Bertholdt) threw a second pillow into their midst, and Annie snatched it out of the air, using her newfound backup pillow to dually assault her dark-haired opponent from every which way, soundly thumping her head, shoulders, arms and ample hips. Anywhere she left open and vulnerable to attack.

It was so fierce an assault Mikasa couldn't keep up. So she decided to change tactics. Mikasa threw her pillow onto the bedsheets and grabbed Annie's slender shoulders, throwing the blonde face-first into it. Annie struggled as Mikasa threw a leg over her back and straddled her waist, pressing her down into the feathery pillow, trying to suffocate her.

Naturally, the crowd went wild.

"Yeah, that's how you do it baby!" shouted Jean, a trickle of blood escaping his nose.

"Uh, isn't that move kinda illegal?" Sasha asked Connie.

He shrugged. "Who the hell cares?! Go Mikasa!"

"Whoo Mikasa!"

"You can do it Mikasa!"

The cheer was quickly picked up by some of the others in the audience, and for a brief moment it distracted Mikasa, whose cheeks burned in embarassment as she felt hundreds of hungry eyes leering at her. However, that moment was all Annie needed to steal momentum from the taller girl and reverse the tables on her. Deftly she slipped out of her grasp, and Mikasa fell forward onto the bedsheets. Annie pounced, pressing the pillow to Mikasa's face, her normally calm and cool expression sadistically delighted as she smothered the dark-haired girl underneath her.

Grasping about for a weapon, someone tossed a pillow to land on Mikasa's arm, and the taller girl lashed out blindly, smacking Annie in the shoulder and knocking her off. Within minutes, Mikasa had rolled away and flung herself back upright on her knees, re-positioning her weapon in hand. Annie scowled darkly at her, but gave a subtle nod of approval. Clearly, Mikasa was giving her all in this bout.

Annie could do no less.

* * *

**Mikasa: 3.  
****Annie: 3.  
****Round Seven.**

Sasha once again jiggled her way between the combatants as they took time to cool off, holding up the scorecard proudly for all to see.

Six rounds passed, and neither Mikasa or Annie was able to take down their opponent once and for all. The judges, consisting of Armin, Reiner, and Krista, had been awarding points largely arbitrarily to keep things going. Armin favored Mikasa, Reiner favored Annie, and Krista tried to play impartial neutral to keep on everyone's good side. None of them were outright going to throw in with either of the sweating, dishevelled, but still stunning ladies moping the floor with each other on the bedspread.

Pausing to wipe the sweat from her forehead and catch her breath, Mikasa breathed in and exhaled slowly, bosom heaving in her babydoll as she shifted her stance on the bedsheets. She couldn't keep going much longer, all her strength was fading away, yet it seemed like Annie, while panting equally hard on the other side of the bed, was still going strong.

Mikasa needed to end this quickly.

The blonde bruiser breathed heavily, her composure crumbling as she realized she was out of her depth. No back-up, no escape, no way to change the odds. She had one last chance to bring this to an end or else she wasn't going to make it out of this.

Both girls gripped their pillows firmly in both hands, throwing their whole bodies into the next swing, moving in near perfect mirror images of one another. Mikasa's blow struck Annie's head just as her own hit whapped the dark-haired girl on the shoulder. Both went tumbling down, utterly finished by the sheer force of the blow.

For a moment neither moved, and the entire arena was silent as the grave. Then cheering erupted from the audience.

"Whoo! And it's a double knockout!" cheered Connie.

"They sure are!" Jean agreed, completely missing the point. He grabbed the shorter boy around the shoulders in a sideways hug. "They sure are a couple of knockouts! Whoo!"

Mikasa tried weakly to raise her head, but couldn't quite manage, and it abruptly fell back down onto the bedsheets, cushioned by the material. Annie hadn't even bothered, she knew that last blow had finished her off. She just lay there and closed her eyes as the audience of gawking teenaged boys and men cheered at her defeat, admiring her cute, lingerie-clad tush.

Before they passed out, just for a moment, the two battling beauties sharing a single thought: boys were crazy.

At least they were already in a bed.

* * *

"_Yaaaaaegar._.."

Two gorgeous beauties, passed out on the sheets in a gorgeous display of lace, locks and loveliness. A pair of knock outs just waiting to receive their prize.

"_Yaaaaaaaaaeeegaaar._.."

Except the more he tried to focus, the dimmer everything got. Until darkness seemed to be swallowing the entire bedspread, its occupants, and everything.

"Yaegar! Wake up!"

Eren's eyes snapped open.

It was Captain Levi, sitting just outside of his room, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded. "About time you got with it. It's time for morni-... something wrong?"

The dark-haired boy shook his head, trying to clear away the cobwebs. He pressed two fingers to his temples as he felt his head ache.

"Whoa... my head..."

"Everything alright?" the young captain asked, his voice betraying only a hint of concern. And then only likely because Eren's care was _his_ responsibility.

"Yeah, fine," Eren brushed it off, not needing his pity. "Just had a weird dream... about..."

He felt his face flush at the thought of it, and felt something trickle down his nose.

"Dreaming about girls?" Levi asked, with just a faint smirk on his face.

"No! Well... yes... I mean... maybe a little," Eren replied, feeling his cheeks grow hot, even as certain other parts of him started to warm up. "I mean, that's perfectly normal, right? For... guys my age."

The older man didn't deign to reply to that at first, though at least he didn't continue to needle poor Eren. If Jean or Armin were the ones there he was sure they'd never let him live it down. But Levi just sighed and shrugged.

"It's alright. I had a dream like that last night too."

"Really? What was yours about?"

"Well, it was... Mikasa and Annie..." he started to explain.

"... wearing skimpy lingerie..." Eren said, almost before he could catch himself.

"... fighting with pillows?" Levi finished.

Now these were both rational young men, very much grounded in reality. But in this case there was no denying the facts. They'd both had the exact... same... dream.

"How the heck could we have both had the exact same dream?" Eren asked, suddenly feeling a bit freaked out.

Levi shrugged, his expression unreadable.

"... maybe it was just something we ate..." Eren theorized. "Bad potatoes or something..."

There was a polite cough at the door, and both young men turned to see Mikasa there, her clothes slightly rumpled, obviously having risen from bed herself just recently. She was carrying a tray with some morning stew on it.

"I brought Eren's breakfast... if you'll excuse me?" she asked politely, just a hint of steel in her voice. Levi shifted aside to give her space to enter the small room.

They both spotted it at the same time. Just sitting there innocently perched atop of Mikasa's head. Clearly, she hadn't had a chance to brush it this morning, else she might have noticed it herself. Clearing his throat and desperately trying to compose himself, Levi asked one simple question.

"Miss Ackerman... is that... a feather in your hair?"

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Please review if enjoyed.

Special thanks to Sugarnhoney for the artwork of the story, which can be found on their deviantart page.

At the suggestion of my excellent Beta's, the final segment was added to make it 'All Just a Dream' which in one fell stroke slips it neatly into canon while flagrantly ignoring it. A win-win situation in my book!


End file.
